The Changes of the moon
by Darkmegaim
Summary: Betrayl.lostof heart. and pain. the only thing that stood in her way was the scout and the poor example of a man to the way to her home&love ones that she held dear.Smhp
1. Chapter 2feeling

Change of hearts

Chapter1-betrayl/new moon

Serena walked up to the temple with her first A' in like forever and was happy and ready to show the scouts her work. "She late again my love. Not to worry at all Odango atam wouldn't be early if her life dependence on it."Said Darien with Ray in his arms "yeah that stupid meatball head actually thinks I'm her daughter. What a ditz." said Rini. Serena stood out side listening to the scout conversation with mina beside her who she knew was loyal for the power only and because of who her real family was who were the most feared in the wizarding world. The scout looked in surprised at Serena who looked angry "crystal take the unloyal and truthful powers away and combine them with mine" said Serena who got all the scout powers.

Draco smirked at Serena Tsukion his secret lover who sat talk to pansy Parksens and Mina Aino a Gryffindor hore who he dislike very much buy didn't say anything for Serena's sake who knew of mina traitery "lets go potsion will begin soon and I don't wont to be let because of some Mudblood

Hoe"said Draco

Chapter 2-feeling

Some times she felt that it was her duty to always to make everyone happy in life but one person she could not make happy without giving up her innocents was Draco malfoy a Slytherine Prefect who was head boy as she was the Gryffindor prefect who transferred from Japan in the first year and became his friend. "Look Draco I-I-I don't think that we are ready for that in our relationship please don't ask me to do that" said Serena as they walk down the crowed halls in a whisper "in here." Said Draco who led Serena down towards an empty room that had a bed and everything an even a bathroom. "But why can't you be my fiancé and sleep with me I care too much about you to let any one else have you" said Draco who watch Serena blush. Then it hit him and he looked down in to her eyes "you're a Virgin? Aren't you" said Draco who pulled Serena in to his arms who muttered the words 'yes' as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Draco took her chine in his hand, making her look up at him" why didn't you tell me. I thought you had given that away to my brother Darien last year" said Draco. "No. I couldn't my heart already belong to some one eles"said Serena seeing the jealously in Draco's eye's "who is he so I can kill hi" said Draco when Serena kissed him who then pulled her closer and kissed her back but with passion as she lead him to the bed an fell with him on top of her and in the most risky position making-out in regular cloths. She wore a pale blue mini skirt and light turquoise halter top and white sandals, and he wore all black.

Chapter3-the Great mistake

Draco didn't want to stop there but he had to find out who her heart belonged to. "Who is he?" said Draco as Serena smiled," isn't it obvious that it's you Draco, but I guess you couldn't see that when you try to hid you feeling from the others in Slytherine about me" said Serena who then fixed her cloths and was about to leave but then heard Hermione, Ron, Harry, Minako all talking about her: "I could always hide my true feeling's about that meatball head. It's really easy after I found that she had left arguing with Darien only to end up Sleeping with him." Said Mina "No, she didn't sleep with him but she is sleeping with malfoy though, I mean I did see them go in to her room more then once "said Hermione. "Who would have thought that Innocent Tuskion could be a hoe like her mother Selenity moon; she was caught with Tom Riddle 12 months before she found out that was pregnant, and then got suppose it'ly got "raped" . Must run in her family" said Ron. "But why Malfoy? I mean he's a jackass" said Harry. "And she a freak did you see the color of her hai" said Minako who stopped to see

Draco Malfoy and Serenity Tuskion together kissing passionately


	2. Chapter 1Betraylnew moon

Change of hearts

Some times she felt that it was her duty to always to make everyone happy in life but one person she could not make happy without giving up her innocents was Draco malfoy a Slytherine Prefect who was head boy as she was the Gryffindor prefect who transferred from Japan in the first year and became his friend. "Look Draco I-I-I don't think that we are ready for that in our relationship please don't ask me to do that" said Serena as they walk down the crowed halls in a whisper "in here." Said Draco who led Serena down towards an empty room that had a bed and everything an even a bathroom. "But why can't you be my fiancé and sleep with me I care too much about you to let any one else have you" said Draco who watch Serena blush. Then it hit him and he looked down in to her eyes "you're a Virgin? Aren't you" said Draco who pulled Serena in to his arms who muttered the words 'yes' as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Draco took her chine in his hand, making her look up at him" why didn't you tell me. I thought you had given that away to my brother Darien last year" said Draco. "No. I couldn't my heart already belong to some one eles"said Serena seeing the jealously in Draco's eye's "who is he so I can kill hi" said Draco when Serena kissed him who then pulled her closer and kissed her back but with passion as she lead him to the bed an fell with him on top of her and in the most risky position making-out in regular cloths. She wore a pale blue mini skirt and light turquoise halter top and white sandals, and he wore all black.

Chapter2-the Great mistake

Draco didn't want to stop there but he had to find out who her heart belonged to. "Who is he?" said Draco as Serena smiled," isn't it obvious that it's you Draco, but I guess you couldn't see that when you try to hid you feeling from the others in Slytherine about me" said Serena who then fixed her cloths and was about to leave but then heard Hermione, Ron, Harry, Minako all talking about her: "I could always hide my true feeling's about that meatball head. It's really easy after I found that she had left arguing with Darien only to end up Sleeping with him." Said Mina "No, she didn't sleep with him but she is sleeping with malfoy though, I mean I did see them go in to her room more then once "said Hermione. "Who would have thought that Innocent Tuskion could be a hoe like her mother Selenity moon; she was caught with Tom Riddle 12 months before she found out that was pregnant, and then got suppose it'ly got "raped" . Must run in her family" said Ron. "But why Malfoy? I mean he's a jackass" said Harry. "And she a freak did you see the color of her hai" said Minako who stopped to see

Draco Malfoy and Serenity Tuskion together kissing passionately


	3. Chapter 3ohh noo

Change of hearts

Disclaamer: I don't own any of the characters.

Some times she felt that it was her duty to always to make everyone happy in life but one person she could not make happy without giving up her innocents was Draco malfoy a Slytherine Prefect who was head boy as she was the Gryffindor prefect who transferred from Japan in the first year and became his friend. "Look Draco I-I-I don't think that we are ready for that in our relationship please don't ask me to do that" said Serena as they walk down the crowed halls in a whisper "in here." Said Draco who led Serena down towards an empty room that had a bed and everything an even a bathroom. "But why can't you be my fiancé and sleep with me I care too much about you to let any one else have you" said Draco who watch Serena blush. Then it hit him and he looked down in to her eyes "you're a Virgin? Aren't you" said Draco who pulled Serena in to his arms who muttered the words 'yes' as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Draco took her chine in his hand, making her look up at him" why didn't you tell me. I thought you had given that away to my brother Darien last year" said Draco. "No. I couldn't my heart already belong to some one eles"said Serena seeing the jealously in Draco's eye's "who is he so I can kill hi" said Draco when Serena kissed him who then pulled her closer and kissed her back but with passion as she lead him to the bed an fell with him on top of her and in the most risky position making-out in regular cloths. She wore a pale blue mini skirt and light turquoise halter top and white sandals, and he wore all black.

Chapter2-the Great mistake

Draco didn't want to stop there but he had to find out who her heart belonged to. "Who is he?" said Draco as Serena smiled," isn't it obvious that it's you Draco, but I guess you couldn't see that when you try to hid you feeling from the others in Slytherine about me" said Serena who then fixed her cloths and was about to leave but then heard Hermione, Ron, Harry, Minako all talking about her: "I could always hide my true feeling's about that meatball head. It's really easy after I found that she had left arguing with Darien only to end up Sleeping with him." Said Mina "No, she didn't sleep with him but she is sleeping with malfoy though, I mean I did see them go in to her room more then once "said Hermione. "Who would have thought that Innocent Tuskion could be a hoe like her mother Selenity moon; she was caught with Tom Riddle 12 months before she found out that was pregnant, and then got suppose it'ly got "raped" . Must run in her family" said Ron. "But why Malfoy? I mean he's a jackass" said Harry. "And she a freak did you see the color of her hai" said Minako who stopped to see

Draco Malfoy and Serenity Tuskion together kissing passionately each other in the library for privaticy resaon 


End file.
